1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combustible package containing a combustible material, such as charcoal, which is used for outdoor cooking and barbecuing. More specifically, this invention relates to a self-igniting combustible package whose features promote safety and convenience while minimizing the time necessary to produce a uniform cooking fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of charcoal and other suitable combustible materials for outdoor cooking and barbecuing is a popular alternative to the use of propane gas. Further, the use of combustible packages to receive and promote combustion of the charcoal are well known in the art and are employed where convenience and safety are desired. Such combustible packages provide convenience in that they minimize the handling required to properly position the charcoal for uniform burning. Safety is enhanced by eliminating the need for a flammable igniter, such as petroleum-based flame accelerators commonly found commercially.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,147 to Remines teaches a disk-shaped combustible platform upon which the charcoal is placed, the platform having channels and ribs extending radially from a central aperture. This arrangement is lit from the disk's perimeter thereby forming a combustion ring that burns inwardly toward the central aperture. The channels and ribs provide for air flow from the periphery to the central aperture. However, the heating of the charcaol is limited to the heat generated by the platform underneath the charcoal.
Others in the prior art have attempted in various ways to promote the uniform heating of the charcoal through orienting the charcoal in a vertical stack within the combustible package. Both U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,661 to Chaplin and U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,029 to Foote teach a combustible package having a central flue. The combustible package is constructed to be vertically upstanding, thereby orienting the charcoal to be vertically stacked around the central flue. As the combustible package is consumed, combustion gases flow up through the central flue, providing for the heating of the charcoal from the center. The central flue also promotes the self-feeding of the charcoal into the center as the central flue is consumed by the fire. However, the central flue concentrates the heat of the fire within the center of the charcoal stack only, thus neglecting the outer edges of the charcoal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,377 to Kalil approaches the problem by extending the flue across the width of the combustible package, thereby increasing the quantity of charcoal effected by the centrally concentrated heat. Kalil further provides a second compartment beneath the stack of charcoal for containing an igniter means for igniting the fire. Again, this configuration's utilization of the combustion gases neglects the outer perimeter of the charcoal.
An alternative approach taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,835 to Williams involves the use of a metal sleeve in which a combustible container containing a quantity of charcoal is inserted. The metal sleeve is provided with openings to allow updrafts around the combustible container, thereby allowing the heating of the charcoal from the combustible container's exterior. However, this approach does not allow for uniform heating of the charcoal nor does it provide for an integral igniter or single package that is entirely combustible.
As can be appreciated from the above, the prior art has not succeeded in providing a self-igniting combustible package which utilizes the full potential of the heat generated by the incipient flame for purposes of preheating a quantity of charcoal.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple, one-piece, combustible package having a built-in igniter and which provides for the uniform heating of a quantity of charcoal by concentrating the combustion heat not only beneath and at the center of the quantity of charcoal, but also along the perimeter of the charcoal.